fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ur
|nick = |extra = }} Ur was the teacher of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia, as well as mother to Ultear. She sacrificed her body to freeze the demon Deliora, and thus, is no longer alive. Ur's power was so great that it is said she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Synopsis Galuna Island arc During the Galuna Island Arc, it is learned from flashbacks that Gray and Lyon had a teacher. After she lost her daughter and after her husband left her, she went to live in the mountains. Lyon was her first pupil, but took Gray in as her second pupil after Gray's home and town was destroyed by a Deliora. After some difficulties, the two began to bond and Ur saw both Lyon and Gray as her own children. Some believe she took them in to replace her dead daughter (which she's not), but she denies this, and thinks in them as their beloved pupils. When Gray ran off to defeat Deliora on his own and to avenge his deceased parents, Ur intervened and used the Iced Shell ability to seal Deliora forever, but using this spell would cause her to become ice. Since Lyon was unconscious, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she was dead, though her body was just becoming ice. She believed that Lyon would try to unfreeze her so he could fight her and emerge victor which was Lyon's life long goal. Eventually, during the present day, Lyon succeeded in unfreezing Deliora with the Moon Drip, and Ur's ice body melted into the sea, where she continues to watch over her beloved pupils. Later, it was also revealed that her daughter, Ultear is still alive but she thought of her mother as weak. Magic and Abilities Being someone who has mastered the magics, Ur practices the ice magic, Ice Make. This allows her to mold any type of object from ice. It remains unclear whether Ur was able to create Static or Dynamic Ice. In the anime it is revealed that Ur's ice make is modeled after flowers and plants. Ice Make (アイスメイク Aisu Meiku): A form of alchemy magic that creates shapes or objects out of ice. Ur´s Ice Make is created with both hands since one-handed Ice Make creates the magic unbalanced and as a result cannot reach full power at critical moments. Aside from Iced Shell, Ur had not shown any other advanced spells, but regardless she can be considered as a great mage since she was mentioned as a likely candidate for title of one of The Ten Wizard Saints and was the strongest mage in her country. List of Spells Include: *'Freeze': A simple spell, which allows to completely freeze objects or anything water based using one hand or both hands. *'Ice Make: Shield': Ur creates a large floating flower-like shield in front of her that shields everything behind it. *'Ice Make: Rose Garden' Ur creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. (anime only) *'Iced Shell': A forbidden spell, it seals an enemy in a a large block of ice made out of the caster's body. This ice is unbreakable even to fire, unless using the spell Moon Drip. Trivia *She bears a resemblance to Hardner´s wife Sophie from Hiro Mashima's first manga, Rave Master. *Ironically, both her students have self-appointed girlfriends, Sherry Blendi for Lyon and Juvia Loxar for Gray. *Apparantly, she was responsible for Gray and Lyon's habit of removing their clothes due to her odd training methods. Category:Characters